


Занимательная геометрия

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: о том, почему Армина не было на встрече с Кийоми





	Занимательная геометрия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Дейдара Роджерс](http://elfaithiliel.diary.ru/)

«Если вот так продолжить, то будет ровный квадрат. А если передвинуть вон ту точку и соединить её линией с верхней правой, то треугольник».

Старое, ещё детское развлечение — рассматривать трещины на потолке или текстуру на стенах, когда нужно как-то убить время, а больше ничего под рукой нет. Ни книги, ни листка бумаги с хотя бы угольком из протопленной и уже остывшей печи. Строить фигуры, буквы, целые картины силой воображения... но они всегда были несовершенны. Всегда нужно было что-то подправить, передвинуть линию, точку, дорисовать не так, как расположены опорные маяки. И это раздражало; особенно — когда Армин осознавал, откуда исходит это раздражение. Что-то, чего не можешь изменить... и более того, не стоит каких-то усилий по изменению. Даже этого раздражения — и того не стоит.

Позже Армин научился воспринимать это немного иначе. Ведь если передвинуть точку, то будет треугольник, но тогда перестанет складываться квадрат.

В жизни тоже, если задуматься, такой подход вполне работал. Не всё можно изменить, и не всё нужно менять, даже если кажется, что стоило бы.

В большом зале, где жители Парадиза сейчас принимали делегацию с континента, Армин был бы более уместен, чем едва ли не запертый здесь, в чьём-то бывшем кабинете, от обстановки которого остался только выпотрошенный остов письменного стола, да пустая рама на стене. На столе Армин и примостился, за неимением другого места, куда можно было бы сесть. Смотрел на потрескавшуюся побелку светлого квадрата, ограниченного рамой, и пытался не думать.

Получалось плохо.

Командор сказала: «На переговорах будет Эрен. Два титана в составе встречающих — это перебор, ты же понимаешь. Мы хотим мира, а начинать с угроз — не лучший ход». И Армин был согласен. Это для своих он хороший парень Армин Арлерт, заучка и заморыш, который до сих пор нормально летать не научился. Для всего остального мира он — Колосс и грозная сила.

На самом деле главное оружие Армина — вовсе не Колосс, но как раз это афишировать не стоило.

Поэтому Армин сидел в одиночестве и строил треугольники из квадратов, пока сильные мира сего вели переговоры. Ему, конечно, потом всё расскажут, и стенограммы он прочитает. Однако же, присутствуя лично, он бы слышал интонации, видел лица, — если (наверняка!) у потенциальных союзников имеется свой камень за пазухой, Армин смог бы понять хотя бы величину этого камня. Но пока ему оставалось только ждать.

Он вовсе не был уверен, что верно достроит квадрат или передвинет точку для треугольника. Может, итоговая фигура будет и вовсе пятиугольником — вот тут, сверху, можно опустить вниз ещё одну точку, она совсем незаметная, но как изменяется всё, если взять её в расчёт.

Да, пока Армин ничего не знает — лучше не думать.


End file.
